galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon Command Carrier
The Avalon Command carrier is designed to be the crown jewel of the TVSI line-up and a flagship for large fleets. Many companies (impressed with the performance of the Osiris and Kinabalu classes) places advanced orders for the first batch due off the assembly lines. Construction was severely delayed on several occasions and was officially blamed on the aging shipyard facilities rented by TVSI at the time, though darker rumors of sabotage persist. After the merger with Phoenix Shipyards many orders to Tethys-linked interest groups were cancelled and refunded and several appear to have remained in the possession of Tristavian Shipyards at their new facility over Tethys. ''The Avalon'' The main focus of the Avalon is split between fighter operations and command and control. The vessel is equipped with a flight deck capable of rapidly launching fighters 10 at a time through dedicated blast doors. The deck can hold ten fighters in launch ready position and a further 10 in rapid deployment 'parked' positions while keeping the central passageway clear for landing craft returning through the bow tunnel. A further hanger provides additional space over three levels for up to 30 additional fighters in storage positions. The default recommended load out consists of 3 wings of interceptors (30), a wing of bombers (10), a flight of scout ships (5) and several support vessels (search and recovery etc). Slightly larger craft can enter the hanger via the dorsal main hatch. A dedicated workshop space with attached manufactory can be used for the repair and construction of small craft and the keel is equipped with an external area for refueling and basic repairs. Primary Flight Control 'PriFly' conduct all launch and recovery operations before handing pilots off to the CIC. Ship Specifications B-Deck is entirely dedicated to supporting fleet operations, with accommodation for a Flag Officer as well as the necessary support staff. The Combat Information Centre (CIC) provides a dedicated space for fleet co-ordination operations and is manned by the Flag Officer's staff as well as a contingent of vessel staff. PriFly is also accessed through this room. A large briefing room in the bows is used for presentations and smaller conference rooms exists outside the flag staff quarters on B-Deck and open plan in the CIC. Command of the vessel is kept entirely separate, with the Captain typically commanding from the main battle bridge on E-Deck during combat operations. The battle bridge also leads to the Captain's Ready Room. During non-combat navigation the vessel can be commanded from the bridge on A-Deck. Fire Control is split port and starboard in the D-Deck nacelles with each usually controlling one side of the vessel. Enough redundancy exists to allow either control room to take over from the other in the event of damage. Ammunition stores are split between 2 magazines at the stern tip of the nacelles and an additional magazine in the keel. All storage on board is connected via multiple connector paths for redundancy. Main Engineering on C-Deck contains the primary reactor as well as the main controls and the Chief Engineer office. An additional smaller Engineering in each nacelle provides additional power with more than enough redundancy should the main be damaged. A final emergency engineering in the bows provides a single reactor to keep life support and basic controls operational in the event of destruction of the stern. Gyroscopes are mostly positioned on either side of the main corridors linking the bow to the stern with an additional backup array in the stern behind the combat bridge. Accommodation wise, the vessel supports a crew of nearly 400 personnel, split between vessel crew, the attached fighter wings and the flag staff. Most crew accommodation is in large dormitories with 2-4 man cabins for officers and 1 or 2 man cabins for the senior personnel. Flag staff accommodation is entirely on B-Deck whereas the rest is split around the rest of the vessel, mostly in the bows. A large Mess Hall and Galley on E-Deck provides for most of the crew, with a smaller Officer's Mess on C-Deck overlooking the hanger. Additional lounge facilities are located in the bows on D-Deck. A full dedicated medical facility is located on E-Deck. D-Deck also contains 8x 2-man guest cabins and 2x 1 man guest suites. Two general bays joining the secondary engineering(s) on C-Deck are primarily used for small storage but are often converted for a variety of uses as required, from crew exercise space to emergency accommodation or triage centers. Gravity is kept at a TVSI standard 0.5G with fields tuned for a constant field over 5 zones. The main entrances are guarded by security rooms accessed from elsewhere in the vessel which control the locks and entrance turrets to prevent boarding. An escape ladder system is installed connecting the CIC on B-Deck to C-Deck, D-Deck and the battle bridge on E-Deck. A further emergency escape links the main reactor to the stern gyro hall. With over 100 weapon hard-points and a minimum of dual-layer armor, the Avalon is actually lightly armed for its size but still a formidable opponent to anything short of the largest battleships. As a command vessel however, the Avalon is not designed to engage directly and is far too valuable for front line combat, instead the class launches waves of fighters and bombers as well as providing a central bug for fleet co-ordination. Few Flag Officers would be willing to commit such an important asset to a direct ship-to-ship brawl but in the event it becomes unavoidable, most weapons fire can be directed dorsally, ventrally and to each port and starboard with the ship being most vulnerable head on and behind. Any faster, smaller capital ships looking to break through the lines and harass the command ship will not find it easy prey. Avalon_Assault_Carrier_4.png Avalon Assault Carrier_5.PNG Avalon Assault Carrier_6.PNG Avalon Assault Carrier_7.PNG Avalon Assault Carrier_8.PNG Avalon Assault Carrier_9.PNG Created by Steam User Tristavius Category:Ships of the Galtrax Galaxy